


Le vrai monstre de Poudlard

by princessMimiko



Series: Familles de Sorciers [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animagus, Children of Characters, F/M, Halloween, Hogwarts, Parce que Bill Weasley est un loup garou, Werewolf Teddy Lupin, flirt, futur, légères mentions de brimades, post Familles de Sorciers, werewolf Victoire Weasley
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-22 11:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21301505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessMimiko/pseuds/princessMimiko
Summary: ~~Petit complément de la fanfic "Familles de Sorciers" - se passant dans son futur (12 ans après la première partie de l'histoire).~~Une énième Pleine Lune à Poudlard, le jour d'Halloween, et Evangeline accompagne son cousin Teddy et sa meilleure amie Victoire vers la Forêt Interdite pour leurs transformations mensuelle. Maintenant, il y a aussi le trop inélégant et le trop gryffondor Brutus qui les accompagne...Peut être lu après le chapitre 8 sans grand risque de spoiler \^_^/
Relationships: (OC/OC), Brutus Rookwood/Evangeline Black, Teddy Lupin/Victoire Weasley
Series: Familles de Sorciers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510127
Kudos: 1





	Le vrai monstre de Poudlard

**31 Octobre 2010**

Ce qui se déroulait en ce moment, dans un parc balayé par de froides bourrasques de vent, à l’orée d’une sombre forêt alors que la nuit régnait en Maître, à peine troublée par les chaudes lumières provenant du château adjacent et les cris des hiboux…

Une voix geignarde coupa le passage de la narratrice, parce que, oh eh, elle n’allait quand même pas attendre qu’elle ait fini ! 

-Sérieusement, je suis vraiment une amie exceptionnelle pour être là à me cailler alors que je devrais être, notez bien ce mot clef : AU CHAUD, au banquet, à me goinfrer de bonbons avec les autres…

La jeune fille sautilla légèrement sur place, emmitouflée dans sa cape, ses gants, son écharpe enroulée jusqu’au nez. A cause de l’humidité ambiante, ses cheveux, comme d’habitude, lui avaient totalement échappés et rebiquaient ici et là dans la plus grande tradition evangelinesque.

Son cousin lui lança alors son meilleur air de chien battu, Victoire sa petite moue aux lèvres tremblotantes, prémices de ses trop célèbres larmes de crocodile et Brutus à côté d’elle grogna.

-C’est pas un peu fini de faire ta princesse au petit pois ?

Evangeline darda son regard d’argent sur lui, mais à cause de son accoutrement, cela n’eut pas l’effet désiré. Le grand brun lui répondit d’un sourire sarcastique, et même un peu carnassier, et la sorcière de deuxième année, une crevette à côté de lui, abattit violemment le talon de sa chaussure sur son pied.

Brutus poussa un cri étranglé et Teddy Lupin leva les yeux au ciel. Il avait VRAIMENT envie de voir autre chose que les rituels amoureux de son ainé d’un an, visiblement masochiste, car il ne voyait que cela pour oser jeter son dévolu sur Miss Black Potter Malefoy.

A la place de cela, il se retourna sur la trop jolie Victoire Weasley qui fixait de son petit nez droit couvert d’un léger voile de tâche de rousseur son imbécile de cousin. Elle cachait comme elle pouvait son appréhension même s’il ne s’agissait pas de sa première pleine lune à Poudlard. Lui-même le savait, ce n’était JAMAIS agréable, même avec la potion Tue Loup qu’ils avaient pris ce matin.

Ils étaient tous nerveux, sinon Brutus ne chercherait pas sans raison Evy’ et cette dernière ne serait pas aussi imbuvable. La transformation était presque aussi déplaisante pour les loups garou que pour les spectateurs, mais il était reconnaissant de leurs présences. Brutus avait été un soutien inestimable en première année car il aurait très certainement déprimé de devoir se trainer tout seul dehors, dans la nuit, alors qu’il avait été habitué à la présence de la meute Weasley ou de celle de son parrain et même à l’occasion de celle de tante Hermione.

Il tortilla nerveusement le bas de son t-shirt informe, prêt à faire son deuil, ainsi que celui de son pantalon bas de gamme, frissonnant dans l’air froid et envieux de Brutus et Evy’ dans leurs uniformes scolaires. Victoire portait une simple robe noire qui lui descendait jusqu’aux pieds, un dépouillement qui lui seyait parfaitement. De toute façon, comme aimait à le répéter Evy’ d’un ton agacé, même un sac poubelle la ferait passer pour la reine du bal.

Oh, il ne fallait pas croire qu’Evangeline avait quoique ce soit contre la première année. Bien au contraire, elles étaient meilleures amies, quasiment indécrochables, « un véritable duo de peste » d’après Brutus. Leur façon de montrer leurs affections était parfois juste… Un peu vache.

Il ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où la gouvernante avait dû les séparer alors qu’elles se battaient comme des chiffonnières avant de s’accuser mutuellement l’une de l’autre.

Mais cela n’avait pas empêché Evangeline de piquer sa crise pour que Victoire et elle soient dans le même dortoir à Poudlard. Elle était allée jusqu’à pleurnicher auprès du professeur Rogue et bien évidemment ce dernier avait cédé.

Bizarrement il ne cédait jamais quand il s’agissait de Teddy. Ce qui était horriblement injuste parce qu’il était bien meilleur qu’elle en potion et en DCFM !

En même temps il n’était pas difficile d’être meilleur en potion qu’Evangeline, qui, comme l’affirmait Severus Rogue, ne subissait que l’influence de l’héritage génétique défectueux des Potter… Vous parlez d’une excuse ! 

-Bon c’est mignon tout ça mais ça vient ou pas vos manteaux de fourrures, qu’on puisse vous regarder partir gaiement dans cette horrible forêt et rentrer…

-… Pour aller s’en mettre plein la panse, termina Brutus.

-Tu arrives encore à avoir faim après « ÇA » ?!? S’horrifia Evangeline.

-Bein quoi ? Je suis un garçon en pleine croissance moi, faut que je mange ! 

-Brutus est un ventre sur pattes, commenta Victoire en claquant des dents.

-C’est même pas vrai, c’est juste que j’y suis à habitué à ce truc, ça me fait plus rien.

-Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec nous ce soir ? Retenta Teddy.

-Ouais, non, désolé mon pote. Faut quelqu’un pour raccompagner la princesse !

Evangeline se fendit d’un raclement de gorge dubitatif. Elle s’estimait parfaitement capable de traverser le parc en sens inverse sans l’aide de qui que ce soit. Particulièrement celle d’un animagus précoce qui avait le mauvais gout de se transformer en dogue allemand.

Elle n’eut pas le temps de développer sa pensée que sa meilleure amie se crispa sur elle-même en poussant un cri strident. Teddy la rejoignit quasiment aussitôt, se laissant tomber à terre, le corps animé de spasmes incontrôlables. Il ne criait pas, se contentant de grognements rauques, mais la douleur était visible sur son visage.

Malgré ce qu’elle venait de penser, et par mesure de sécurité, Evangeline se rapprocha de Brutus et celui-ci se plaça aussitôt entre elle et les deux loups garou, son bras tendu entre eux, l’air attentif. Brutus était un garçon massif, tout en muscle et en épaules. Il était aussi l’un des plus grand quatrièmes années, ce qui faisait de lui une parfaite muraille contre tous monstres… Evangeline eut un petit sourire en coin à cette pensée.

Victoire était à présent à terre, se tordant dans tous les sens en pleurant et appelant désespérément son père, puis le premier craquement retentit, perçant, glauque, et la plia dans un mouvement impossible, d’autres suivirent alors que leurs anatomies se modifiaient. Les habits se déchirèrent en partie et des poils poussaient sur tout leur corps.

Evangeline grimaçait, les dents serrées. Ce spectacle la laissait toujours avec le ventre au bout des lèvres. Et par un curieux phénomène temporel, les quelques minutes que duraient la transformation semblaient interminables. 

Heureusement pour elle, ce fut vite deux loups qui se relevèrent sur leurs quatre pattes, s’ébrouant pour faire passer les sensations du changement. Teddy était un loup au pelage noisette (ce détail en particulier pouvait changer puisque Evangeline savait qu’il aimait prendre une couleur rousse quand il courrait avec oncle Bill), plutôt fin mais joliment proportionné, à l’image de son lui humain. Victoire était plus petite, presque encore louveteau, avec des pattes immenses qui lui donnait l’air un peu maladroite, le pelage clair, presque argenté.

Brutus se crispa, ses doigts si serrés sur sa baguette que ses jointures étaient blanches. Evangeline avait sorti de même la sienne, même si elle ne voyait pas trop quoi en faire. Ils avaient tout juste commencé à travailler le sort de désarmement en classe… Baaah son père lui avait toujours dit qu’un bon « expelliarmus » valait tous les sorts du monde… Mais son autre père avait toujours l’air tellement sceptique dans ces moments-là… 

Elle n’eut pas besoin de démêler ce dilemme puisque les deux loups montrèrent pattes blanches, montrant qu’ils étaient parfaitement conscient et qu’ils n’allaient pas sauter sur eux pour les mordre.

-Ey Teddy ! Lança Brutus en se détendant légèrement. N’en profite pas pour faire des trucs bizarres avec Vicky, hein ? Tu sais qu’oncle Bill te transformerait en descente de lit en moins de deux !

Le plus gros loup claqua des mâchoires, agacé, avant de prendre une couleur de pelage qui ne pouvait tromper personne. Un blond platine Malefoy.

-Oui je sais ce que Lord Black ferait si je touche à Evy’, t’en fait pas. Je suis pas tout à fait fou.

Cette fois-ci les deux loups haletèrent en montrant leurs babines, ce qui se rapprochaient le plus d’un rire. Evangeline se mit à bouder ostensiblement, levant son petit nez pointu vers le ciel.

-De toute façon, je pars défavorisé… Termina Brutus en lui jetant un petit regard en coin.

Elle eut l’air de trouver cela ridicule et il se détourna, faisant quelques signes de la main aux deux loups qui bondissaient vers les arbres, déjà tout à leurs nouveau sens canin. Il resta ainsi immobile jusqu’à ce que les deux silhouettes s’évaporent dans l’obscurité avant de se retourner vers la jeune fille.

-On rentre rejoindre les autres ? Avec un peu de chance, le banquet d’Halloween n’est pas encore terminé !

-De quels « autres » tu parles ? S’enquit-elle d’une voix un peu trainante et l’air lointain. Tu ne traînes qu’avec Teddy… Et à l’occasion ses amis.

Marchant à ses côtés, le garçon se mit à frotter inconsciemment son avant-bras dans un geste qu’elle ne connaissait que trop bien, après avoir vu son père le faire une centaine de fois. Il finit par hausser des épaules, l’air fataliste, comme s’il était normal qu’il soit ostracisé au sein de sa propre maison.

-La nourriture, elle est pour tout le monde.

Elle préféra ne pas commenter tellement c’était stupide.

-Non pas que j’y apporte un quelconque intérêt, après tout, tout le monde sait que la fille des Lords Black mérite mieux qu’un chien miteux, mais c’est à « ÇA » que tu pensais quand tu disais que tu étais défavorisé ?

-En fait, je pensais plutôt au côté Weasley, grinça Brutus en faisant la grimace.

Il essayait désespérément de ne pas être touché, de se rappeler à qui il parlait et à l’exercice mental nécessaire pour interpréter correctement les paroles de quelqu’un élevé en majorité par une bande de serpents manipulateurs… Mais il n’était pas comme ça lui, et il avait juste envie de pleurer.

Evangeline jouait avec le bout de sa manche comme si la discussion l’ennuyait. Ils arrivèrent alors aux marches du château et s’empressèrent de rentrer au chaud. La brune déroula alors son écharpe, donnant l’étrange impression qu’il s’agissait d’un python plutôt qu’un vêtement. 

-Bien, je suppose qu’en tant que femme du monde je dois te remercier de m’avoir raccompagné.

Brutus se contenta de la regarder les bras ballants, se balançant sur ses talons. Il n’avait pas très envie de la quitter pour juste la croiser ici et là dans les couloirs… Jusqu’à la prochaine pleine lune. Ou sur le terrain de Quidditch puisque le prochain match opposant leurs deux maisons était le premier de la saison. Il aurait préféré être dans les gradins pour acclamer ses débuts d’attrapeuse (histoire de se faire lyncher un peu plus par sa maison), mais à la place de ça, il allait devoir faire semblant de lui envoyer des cognards.

Il la regarda venir vers lui d’un pas assuré, se demandant vaguement ce qu’elle allait encore lui lancer à la figure. Mais à la place de cela, elle l’attrapa par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le tirant à elle et vint poser ses lèvres sur sa joue.

-Vraiment, tu es un idiot… Lui murmura-t-elle alors avant de le lâcher et de s’éloigner sans qu’il n’ait pût faire quoique ce soit pour l’attraper ou la retenir, aussi leste qu’un papillon.

Il bugga un instant alors qu’elle s’en allait vers sa salle commune d’un pas un peu trop dansant pour être honnête.

-Alors… A la prochaine pleine lune ? Tenta-t-il, l’air encore un peu ahuri. 

Elle se retourna, et même à cette distance il pouvait imaginer ses yeux d’argent indéchiffrable le sonder, avant qu’un sourire légèrement sournois les pare d’étincelles de malice :

-A la prochaine pleine lune.

Et elle se détourna, tout à fait satisfaite. « Bon chien » raisonna un instant dans sa tête et elle songea qu’après d’autres petites pleines lunes, elle pourrait peut-être faire quelque chose de ce garçon.

Tout observateur à cet instant n’aurait pu être qu’en accord avec Théodore Nott lorsqu’il affirmait qu’Harry Potter et Drago Malefoy avaient créé un monstre… 

_A suivre dans le futur ? _


End file.
